


Turning Tail

by RedlaSunShowers029



Category: Kuinaki Sentaku | No Regrets, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (the extent of the relationship is up to reader interpretation), Angst, Both Farlan and Armin have serious self worth issues, Comfort, FarMin, Fluff, Height difference, M/M, Protective Instincts, Werecat!Armin, Werewolf!Farlan, minor mentions of blood, monster au, veeeery slight voracious undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedlaSunShowers029/pseuds/RedlaSunShowers029
Summary: He hadn't meant to hurt anyone.Call it the Curse of the Werecat, but blood gets spilled when a loved one is imperiled, regardless of whether that's what's desired at the moment. Of course, Armin was used to protecting Eren in such a manner...... But why, this time, did he do the same for Farlan?





	Turning Tail

The blood would not leave his shaking hands. Licks of crimson reflected in the pale moonlight, staining his golden fur with its red tinge. Still he progressed onward, away from the torches until they dissipated entirely from view. Progressed with ears shoved backward in shame, tail lashing with all he'd done.

But he never let go. Even in spite of all he was aware of and all he'd done,a clawed, bloodied hand still grasped firmly to the stunned lycanthrope’s, who seemed to be contemplating what all had just happened. Tails twitched, the shouting got further and further away from them as they traveled deeper and deeper into the woods.

He'd done it again - followed the mental pathways of a werecat all over again. There was only one role for a creature of his affliction: to defend a bonded individual through all means necessary, be it friend or lover. The feeling had been present for him when his blood had first been tainted with the transformative poison, but the first time it had been Eren. So why, now, did he protect the wolf this time…?

One thing was for certain: in the past few months, Farlan had meant the world to him and more. He had been the one to take him and Eren in, convincing Isabel and Levi to comply. Treated him like he was special. No, treated him like he was _normal._ Eren could support him with all his heart, but the human hadn't the slightest clue what it truly meant to be one of his own defiled bloodline. But Farlan more than understood - the torches, the pitchforks, the stigma against their kind. Just because he was canid didn't make a damn difference - it only meant his pathway towards destruction wasn't the same, but the hatred was.

There was still no hiding what he'd done. The remainder of the mob seemed to be vacating; he could hear it off in the distance, the wounded establishing their ground and going home to tend to injuries. Injuries he'd caused. Hell, he'd be surprised if the majority survived… His ears only folded further back against his skull upon this notion, heart a mess of pangs and twitches within his chest.

“We have to keep going. I want Isabel to know you're safe.”

“Armin -”

“Come on!”

His voice was strained, eyes filling with fresh tears. He felt Farlan squeeze his hand, impressed and humiliated all at once as the canid managed to turn and face him with a single tug. The lycanthrope seemed uncertain, worried for him the moment he caught those watery blue eyes, his own eyes widening before relaxing his gaze. Gazing down in hopes the look in those amber eyes look would soothe the feline. A hand, sheathed in silvery fur, brushed past Armin's hair, a finger running down the being’s soft muzzle.

“I'm not moving another step until you relax a little. I can't just stand by and watch you tear yourself apart like this.”

“But Farl-”

The canid waved a paw. “No, Armin. They won't find us here. And if they do,” Farlan growled, unsheathing his claws. “ _I'll_ take care of it, so you don't have to.”

“H-How do you say it like that…?!” The feline’s ears shot forward in alarm, eyes widening from the shock, turning to hostility. “How do you take pride in this… This… _state?!_ ” Farlan reached out for him, although a quick slap of his hand made him refrain from other attempts. The werecat turned away, hugging himself and slumping over. “You don't… Ever regret the things you do when you snap? You don't ever fear that nature of yours, the instinct… The uncontrollable surges?”

Farlan gritted his teeth, realizing his words did less help than harm. “Where are you getting this from? I don't revel in killing, if that's what you're asking.” His ears flicked back, trying to hide the offense taken from his tone, knowing it wouldn't do either of them any good. “But you can't beat yourself up for what that beast does. It's a completely different entity from you.”

“I could've stopped it…” The words barely trickled from Armin's maw, the boy beginning to develop the same fear all over again. He hadn't had an episode as bad as this since the day he'd arrived in this monstrous town; the occasional passerby had gotten a snarl or a barely-missing handful of claws when they approached his bond, Eren, although never again had he lashed out, wounded so many… And then made a run for it like a coward. Everything about it sickened him.

“You're being too hard on yourself, kid,” Farlan rumbled, tail twitching behind him. “Werewolves and Werecats alike cannot be held accountable for their outbursts. The monster blood that runs within us makes us uncontrollable - even of our own bodies.”

“It shouldn't have happened this time! Farlan, I've _killed_ people because of you!” The look of shock and horror in Farlan's eyes as he whipped back around only made him shrink back uncomfortably, self loathing threatening to overcome all common sense. “That's… Not fair to say. Farlan… I-I’m sorry…”

“No,” Farlan sighed, “you're right. It is my fault.” He stood up a little taller, brushing the dust off his cloak. Armin immediately balked.

“N-No, Farlan, I-I didn't really me-”

“There's nothing to apologize for,” Farlan growled, looking warily towards the other side of the woods before refocusing himself with a shake of his head. “I'm the one who lured you in, the one who tricked you into joining my band. _I_ should be the one to apologize.”

“T-That's not true!” The feline’s tail shot upwards, the fur on his limbs bristling. “I'm the one who decided to trust you, remember? Even after Levi brought me to Isabel's lair, even after I knew what you wanted from me, I'm the one who decided to join up with you. That's not your fault.”

“That doesn't mean what I did was right. I don't care if it's way back in the past or how long I've held this feeling - it still isn't sitting well with me. I made you care about me in ways I never wanted you to - ways that hurt, ways that make you snap. I'm… Sorry about that. I never wanted you to take me in as your secondary charge.”

Armin's eyes widened, ears pricked forward, confused and curious. “My… What?”

“I've read some of Isabel's bestiaries,” Farlan elaborated. “Why a dragon who can barely read has those, I don't know… But that's besides the point. The thing is, I read over a section about your species, and it's not uncommon for werecats to protect more than one person - usually the first is the one you're closest to, and the second… Whoever you trust, the one you love who needs it most.” He closed his eyes, opening them just as slowly as he finally willed himself to look Armin in the eye. “I just…” Forcing back tears, he sent a sincere, nervous gaze. Another auditory surveillance before he forced the words from his lungs.

“I was the one who was supposed to be protecting _you_! You don't deserve this, Armin. And I certainly don't deserve you.”

All the while the werecat could only look on, feeling the strains of anguish seeping in from Farlan's lament. Too empathetic to take things calmly, he thought to himself with a shaky sigh. Of all things he expected from the wolf, this was far down on his list. But damn, it _hurt_ to feel Farlan reacting this way.

“If there's anyone here who's a monster, Armin, it's me. But enough of that for now, alright?” Farlan managed to compose himself for the most part, wiping away salty tears from his eyes. “Come here.”

Armin watched as a finger wagged in his direction, and the feline complied. Soft, furry arms wrapped around him, silencing the shaky sobs that followed. He could feel the strength in those arms, each ripping with concealed muscle - arms that could tear him to pieces without a moment’s hesitance, but he knew they never, ever would. The blonde willed himself to close his eyes, shifting only slightly to accommodate his dwarfed form as Farlan lifted him upward to rest by his chest. The soft, steady beat of that erratic heart had long since been disturbed, never at a usual pace. But even still, he pressed an ear up against it, listening to each and every palpitation and every skip of a beat. A hand rested along it, reaching down a little to rub absently at the canid’s belly - knowing well by now that such a gesture calmed his comrade down to an invaluable extent.

“You're going to be alright, kid.” He could feel Farlan's warm breath as his tongue escaped, swiping itself along Armin's cheek, his muzzle. The feline twitched upon the slimy sensation, ears rearing back - although he willed himself to relax, knowing this was Farlan's way of showing he cared. He caught a glimpse of the wolf’s own muzzle as he looked up, the dribble on his jowls, that lolling pink tongue, those knives for teeth. A keen reminder that Farlan could swallow him down in one gulp if the lycanthrope so desired, but he knew he wouldn't.

For now, he didn't care what happened next. He felt safe and secure for the first time in ages, closing his and allowing his remaining tears to dry rapidly in the crisp night air. Leaning into Farlan's soothing embrace, the werecat focused on the rhythmic sound of that settling heartbeat, the consistent sound starting to take on a more natural sound. Farlan's breathing was still a little uneven, although this too eased up within a few moments. 

The wolf opened his mouth to speak, hesitating on the words. Was there anything he could say to make things better? They found their position on his tongue before he could silence them, rolling off like water.

“I'll… Do a better job this time. Promise.” Angled teeth formed into a sheepish smile, and he breathed a sigh of relief as Armin gave a soft purr, rubbing softly along those smooth ears. “When things go haywire, I'll be there for you. I'll protect you, keep you out of harm, as I know you have for me.” He leaned over, placing a gentle kiss on the blonde’s forehead. “Try not to worry about anything right now. Just settle down and relax in my arms, and I'll keep you warm. And don't worry about explaining what happened - I'll take care of it once we reach Isabel's cave.”

Armin cracked an eye open, tilting his head the slightest bit. “Is that a promise?”

“Wolf’s honor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another branch of Uncontrollable I decided to finally get onto paper. I absolutely adore these two and got particularly inspired. Figure it's about time, since I've been sitting on this idea for at least a year.
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
